


A Workout Session Gone Wrong

by DeadmanDairyland



Series: Strength, Kindness, Friendship, and Maybe Some Polyamory Too [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Gen, and once again dumbbells bring pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadmanDairyland/pseuds/DeadmanDairyland
Summary: Aoi and Sakura invite Chihiro and Makoto to a workout session. It goes horribly wrong.Also Makoto gives people weird gifts.





	A Workout Session Gone Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I should point out before I start this that this is not a continuation of the previous one-shot in the series, even if I might have borrowed an idea or two from it. This one takes place during their time at Hope's Peak Academy.
> 
> Also, while I did tag this as a naehiro fic, it's more of a "maybe there's a mutual crushing going on there" kind of thing rather than them being in a relationship, so I apologize if you were expecting them to be dating here. (Also Hina ships it)
> 
> That about covers everything. Enjoy!

Chihiro and Makoto stared at Aoi with dread as she stood in front of them like a drill sargeant.

"Alright, you two, listen up! Today is the start of a brand new you! You wanna get _strong?_ You wanna get _tough?_ You wanna get _hard?_ Don't laugh!" She pointed at Makoto, who had to force himself to keep his lips together as tight as possible. "I know what I said. Get your mind out of the gutter, you dirty, dirty boy!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Makoto gave her a salute.

"Good. Now, Sakura, if you please..."

Sakura walked up to them holding a box of two kilogram rubber dumbbells. "Safety first. Never push yourself too far too fast. Building muscle strength takes time. Patience. If you're unable to handle _these,_ you'll end up tearing up all of your muscles with the weights I use."

Chihiro was visibly upset about this, while Makoto's expression was more like one of visceral terror as he imagined his arms tearing off his body. Sakura sympathized and decided to take a different approach.

"What I mean is that this is a good starting point for where you are at now. We'll work our way up as we go. Of course, if you _do_ feel any pain, do not hesitate to tell us. I know they say 'no pain, no gain,' but you could cause some serious damage if you do too much at once." Sakura smiled warmly at them. "You won't be judged for it. I promise."

Comforted by that last part, Chihiro smiled back. "Okay. So... I just take these and move my arms in a pattern like so, yeah?" He reached into the box and pulled out the dumbbells. They were heavier than he expected. "Oh, my!" he said as the weight pulled his arms down.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked.

"I-I'm fine... I think." Chihiro struggled to lift the dumbbells. "I don't think it's _hurting,_ really. But I can definitely feel something. I'll let you know if I'm worried about it."

"...Alright, but don't push yourself too hard." Sakura turned to Makoto and held the box out for him. "Your turn."

"Come on, Makoto!" Aoi cheered. "You can lift two kilograms, can't ya?"

"Wait, is it two kilograms total, or two kilograms for each side?" Makoto asked, confused.

"Y-you can do it, Makoto!" Chihiro cheered as he continued to struggle with the weights. "You're pretty buff. I know you can do it!"

Makoto blushed at all the praise. "...Okay. I got this." He took the dumbbells out of the box, and much like Chihiro his arms were pulled down immediately by the weight. "WHOA-ho! That's... embarrassing..."

Aoi smiled. "Hey, we're all friends here. No judgments. Okay, now we're going to join you, okay?"

"O-okay," Chihiro said in a wavering voice as he finally managed to lift the dumbbells all the way to his shoulders.

"Alright." Aoi and Sakura went over to where their own weights were and walked back to the guys.

Chihiro and Makoto were both disheartened and feeling greatly inadequate upon seeing how large and adjustable and noticeably _not_ hot pink their dumbbells were. Their jaws dropped as Aoi lifted her thirty kilogram dumbbells with ease, while Sakura lifted her _100_ kilogram dumbbells with no sign of physical strain whatsoever.

In shock, Makoto dropped his dumbbells. One landed on his foot.

 _"AAAAGH, FFFFFFRACK!"_ Makoto cried out as he tumbled to the floor and grabbed his foot, which terrified everyone. They immediately dropped everything and ran to his aid.

"Makoto! Makoto! Are you okay?!" Chihiro asked in alarm.

"He just dropped a dumbbell on his foot!" Aoi said. "Of course he's not okay!"

"I-I know that! It's a standard reaction!" Chihiro defended himself.

"We need to get him to the infirmary," Sakura said as she carefully lifted Makoto up. "I'll carry him."

As they headed to the infirmary, Chihiro tugged on Aoi's sleeve. "Hey... Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" Aoi asked, ready to listen.

"You're not... disappointed in us, are you?"

"Huh?" Aoi frowned. "Did I say something wrong before?"

"N-no, it's just that..." Chihiro looked away. "I mean... you and Sakura are so strong, and... and we're..." He began to tear up. "We're not."

Aoi gave him a sad smile. She put an arm around him, and the sudden action caused him to blush. "Hey, it's okay. Just because you're not physically strong, doesn't mean you're not strong in other ways."

"Huh?" Chihiro looked up at her, surprised at her words. "What do you mean?"

"I mean... you're really smart, yeah? You can do all sorts of cool stuff with computers, like... stuff I used to think was all sci-fi, y'know? It's awesome!" She beamed down at him. "And I mean... you're here, training with us, yeah? You want to be stronger. And that, I think, shows that you're already strong. In your heart and your mind, and stuff, y'know?"

"...Huh." A smile slowly formed on Chihiro's face as he processed her words. "You really think so?"

"Inner strength is perhaps the most important strength of all," Sakura added. "It takes a strong mind and a strong heart to push forward and take control of your life. Like, for example, if you wanted to work hard and become stronger, and you actually work toward that goal. Sometimes people give up on that. Have you given up, Chihiro?"

Chihiro shook his head. "No. No I haven't."

"Then you're already on the right track," Aoi said with a bright smile. "We're proud of you, Chihiro. Of both of you," she added, gesturing to the injured Makoto. "But, um... please try not to hurt yourself in the future, guys, okay? I don't like seeing you guys like this. You know, being all hurt and stuff."

"Ha... sorry..." Makoto said, his voice strained.

"Don't apologize!" Chihiro said, surprised and upset that Makoto would be sorry for accidentally hurting himself.

"You're one to talk," Aoi said with a giggle. "I swear you apologized to some books you dropped on the floor the other day."

"W-well, yeah, I mean... I wouldn't want to be dropped on the floor from a great height," Chihiro defended himself.

"Chihiro gets it..." Makoto agreed. "I once-- _ow_ \--apologized to my bed-- _geez,_ my foot hurts--for calling it normal... True story."

Chihiro sighed in relief. "Yes! Finally. I'm not the only one who's done that."

 

* * *

 

  
After leaving Makoto in the care of a nurse and comforted by his optimistic claim that he would be alright, the three friends stood in the hallway near the infirmary. The scare had made them emotionally exhausted.

"I don't think Makoto will be joining us for workout sessions for a while," Sakura said.

"I wouldn't want him to if he's hurt," Chihiro said.

"How about you?" Sakura asked. "Will you be joining us for our next workout session?"

Chihiro nodded. "I still want to get stronger. But, um... next time, could we maybe... do something else besides lifting weights? Not sure if I want to do that again anytime soon."

Aoi had an idea right away. "Do you know how to swim?"

"U-uh... I know how to float, I think..."

Aoi grinned. "That's it!" She took Chihiro by the hands. "I'll teach you how to swim! It's going to be awesome!"

"Ah, but I don't have any swimwear!" Chihiro said. "I, uh, never really planned on using the pool, because... uh... you know..."

"Ooh! Let's buy you one then!" Aoi said almost too excitedly. "So, what would you prefer? Trunks? A onepiece? A bikini? A mankini?"

The last one she added as a joke, but Chihiro's eyes lit up when he heard the word, probably not knowing what it referred to. "Ooh, that last one sounds manly! But, uh... now that I think of it... I actually do have, uh... something... er, I think." He scratched his cheek. "Um... Makoto gave me a present the other day. I forget if it was swimwear or underwear though..."

"He... gave you underwear?" Aoi asked dryly, a blush forming on her face.

"It was, uh... some kind of unisex thong?"

 _"He gave you a thong?!"_ Aoi asked incredulously, a little too loud for Chihiro's liking.

"Makoto always did have a knack for giving us bizarre gifts," Sakura noted.

"Yeah, but... _a thong?"_ Aoi asked again. _"And you're cool with that?"_

"W-well, I mean... it was unisex," Chihiro said, blushing red. "It had... uh... you know... breathing room. I appreciated that. And the thong part was... uh... flattering, I guess? Like... I don't know if he... uh... thinks I have a nice butt or something, but I mean... I'm not complaining."

"So... no secret relationship going on here then?" Aoi asked.

"Huh-wha--?" Chihiro stammered, his blush somehow even redder than before. "N-no, I don't... No, we're not... dating."

"Aw, shoot," Aoi kicked the floor lightly. "That would have been adorable."

"H-huh?"

"Nevermind all that," Sakura said, putting an end to the conversation. "We'll buy you something else. Wearing a thong in the pool would probably be frowned upon by the rest of the student body."

"Y-yeah." In all the confusion Chihiro didn't even think about the fact that it was a pool open to the entire school. "I probably shouldn't be wearing that then."

Sakura nodded. "In the meantime, we should probably check on our morally questionable gift-giver in the infirmary."

"Good idea."  
  


* * *

 

  
Aside from the fact that he would have to use crutches for a little while, Makoto seemed to be doing fine. The others were relieved to see him in good spirits.

"Want us to walk you back to your room?" Chihiro asked.

"If you'd like."

As they made their way back to the dorms, Aoi went in for the kill.

"So... Chihiro tells me you bought him a thong," she said.

Makoto nearly lost his balance and fell, but Sakura caught him and helped him back upright. "U-uh... yeah, I did, didn't I?" he said nervously.

"Come on, maybe this should wait for another time," Chihiro said, his face as red as a tomato and covered in sweat, but Aoi pressed on.

"I'm just saying, it's awfully suspicious," she said slyly. "Are you _sure_ nothing's going on between you two?"

"N-no, nothing at all," a blushing Makoto stammered. "I-I just figured, y'know, I came across it one day, and I saw it was unisex, so I was like 'Hey, Chihiro might like this.' It has... y'know... breathing room. Keeps things supported and all that."

"Uh-huh," Aoi said, unconvinced. "So there's really nothing going on there?"

"No, nothing... nothing like you're thinking, I swear! Wasn't a pervy thing or anything. Hell, I even gave a pair to Togami."

Everyone stopped and looked at Makoto, and his eyes darted from one friend to another as he tried to figure out what he said that was warranted such a reaction.

"Did... Did I say something wrong?" Makoto asked, laughing nervously.

"Makoto always did have a knack for giving us bizarre gifts," Sakura repeated, and everyone else chuckled. Even Makoto found it funny--mostly because it was true--and he joined them in their fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Naegi (and DR protagonists as a whole) giving people weird gifts like some kind of bizarro Santa Claus. I may revisit this idea in the future.


End file.
